


Kiss Cam!

by KokoKistune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Football, I'm really bad at tagging, Kiss cam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokoKistune/pseuds/KokoKistune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel find themselves on the Kiss Cam at a KU game!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam!

Castiel groaned as Dean forced him to put on a Kansas University sweatshirt, claiming he ‘had to at least _look_ like a fan.’ This was the last thing he wanted to do with his free weekend, but Dean kept insisting and insisting they attend ‘at least one game.’

Castiel was never one for sports. It was meaningless and he honestly couldn’t see how people tackling others and catching balls was exciting. Granted, he understood baseball, but that was because he hadn’t missed one home game, which gave him time to figure it out. He promised Dean he would attend every game, and it may or may not have to do with the stupid grin on Dean’s face when he saw Castiel after the game.

Dean was a whirlwind in Castiel’s boring life. Before Dean, he had no idea there was life outside of schoolwork and studying. The duo met in high school, their freshman year as they were paired together for a science project.

At the time, Castiel had rolled his eyes, thinking of Dean as a ‘stupid lowlife who couldn’t do anything right’ because in his mind, people who were as carefree as Dean were exactly as described. His father drilled that into his head.

But one big miracle happened, Dean had somehow taken a liking to stuck up Castiel, and eventually forced his way into Castiel’s intricately woven web and slowly unraveled it throughout highschool.

An even bigger miracle happened when Castiel finally came out to his family because of Dean. He helped him through all those tough times and Castiel honestly thought Dean was going to go off to some college far away, since no one had ever stayed with Castiel this long.

To his surprise, Dean stayed and they ended up going to Kansas University together, where they attempted to be roommates, but fate had other plans and Dean got some rude ass guy named Gordon as a roommate and Castiel got a childhood friend, Balthazar as his roommate.

It wasn’t that Castiel disliked Balthazar, it’s just that the man had a habit to hit on Castiel, a lot, and though Castiel wouldn’t admit it, he’d fallen for Dean, and he’d fallen hard.

Which was how he found himself staring at himself in a gigantic Kansas University sweatshirt while he listened to Dean rant about how he had to have _some_ school spirit at least. To which Castiel would protest that he’d attended every single home baseball game, and if that didn’t count as spirit he didn’t know what would?

“God Cas, you’re so scrawny.” Dean huffed out a laugh as he inspected his own sweatshirt on the smaller man. Dean obviously had a bigger build, being in baseball and all. But just _seeing_ his sweatshirt on Cas made him feel giant.

The sweatshirt was extra baggy because Castiel was crazy thin, and he couldn’t put on weight no matter how hard he tried. Dean always got on his case about eating right every day, but he swore up and down he was eating just fine.

Castiel felt ridiculous. “Can I not just wear a normal sweatshirt? I wouldn’t look so ridiculous…” Castiel protested but Dean wasn’t having any of that.

“No Cas, you gotta wear this. Show _some_ spirit please? This is all I ask.” Letting out a very audible sigh, Castiel gave in. At least it was Dean’s sweatshirt… It smelled just like him and it was driving Castiel crazy. He’d smell like Dean for the rest of the day and he didn’t really have any problem with that.

“Alright Cas! You ready?” Dean was sporting a giant ass grin, beaming with his delight. Castiel nodded, following Dean outside. It was a late November game, so it was a little chilly outside, to which Castiel was actually grateful for Dean’s sweatshirt.

Being scrawny had its downfalls too.

Shivering slightly, he followed Dean across the campus. “Where are we going?” Castiel asked as they passed the stadium entrance. They already had their tickets so why?

“Dude we gotta go to the tailgate party, see the marching band and shit. I gotta give you the full experience, since this is probably the only game I’ll be able to force you to.” Castiel didn’t argue because Dean wasn’t far from the truth.

Though to Castiel’s dismay, the tailgate area was really crowded and he was afraid he’d lose Dean. There were also drunk people everywhere and Castiel didn’t really have good memories with drunk people. Through habit, he reached out and grabbed a piece of Dean’s sweatshirt, so he wouldn’t lose him.

Dean gave him a reassuring smile and he weaved them through the crowd of drunk people. They found a less crowded spot and watched the marching band cruise on by. Castiel couldn’t imagine how cold they were. But they really helped the atmosphere of the game.

Castiel recognized the tune as the university’s fight song, they played it over and over again. As the end of the piccolo section marched by, they were doing the Macarena dance and Castiel felt really bad for them, as they were marching on ice and one of the girls spun around and almost didn’t stop.

One of the reason’s Castiel didn’t like going to super public events was drunk people. He thought he was going to get through the tailgate unscathed, but to his dismay, an incredibly drunk man was standing right up against his back, his hands wandering around his ass.

Castiel froze up and tugged on the sweatshirt of Dean, who wasn’t paying attention. He couldn’t blame him, he was full of spirit and screaming profanities at everyone. Thank God he wasn’t drunk too. He yanked harder, almost losing his balance as Dean turned towards him, eyes bright, only to darken dangerously when he saw the creep behind Castiel.

Castiel could have sworn he heard Dean growl but there was no way Dean was _that_ protective of him. Dean swirled Castiel away from the drunkard, who slipped on the ice and ended up on his face. Dean had swirled Castiel right in front of him.

They were so close Castiel could feel Dean’s body heat emanating onto him. If Castiel pushed back just slightly they would be touching. He could feel his heart racing a mile a minute. Daring to look back, he craned his neck slightly, looking up at Dean, who look absolutely stunning from this view.

Dean’s cheeks were slightly pink from the cold and how much he’d been shouting. His eyelashes were long, draping over his beautiful green eyes every time he blinked. It was different from this perspective and Castiel loved every moment of it.

The moment was broken as Dean walked away with a cough, motioning for Castiel to follow him. Castiel blamed the rising pink on Dean’s cheeks from the cold. Once they found their sits, Castiel found himself shivering slightly, rubbing his cold hands together. He should’ve brought gloves.

Dean apparently noticed because he wrapped his arm around Castiel, pulling him closer to his body heat. This wasn’t that different because Dean actually did this a lot, since Castiel got cold frequently. When they’d go to the movies, or out to lunch, Dean was always there when Castiel needed him.

What wasn’t normal was the fact that Dean had grabbed one of Castiel’s hands with his free hand and was absently stroking the back of it with his thumb. Dean was refusing to make eye contact as Castiel stared in confusion.

It was nice though, so he wasn’t going to pull away anytime soon. He needed to memorize the feeling of Dean’s hands on his, since he was sure this was a onetime deal. He could feel his heart racing as the game began.

Castiel was honestly expecting Dean to pull away once the game started, but he didn’t budge as the marching band just finished their pregame routine and were running up the tunnel. The stadium was going crazy in the stands as the game finally began.

Castiel didn’t pay much attention to the game itself, he cheered when everyone cheered and he boo’d when everyone else boo’d. He didn’t understand how the game worked so it wouldn’t benefit him to watch it.

Instead he watched everything else. He noticed Dean’s hand fidgeting against his, though he tried to ignore the way it made his heart flutter. He tried to watch anything but Dean, so he focused on the band, who was right next to them in the student section.

The band was focused but also full of energy. The drum major watching the game carefully and signaling numbers to the band as the all danced and cheered about. He was so focused that when he heard the announcer yelling something about a Kiss Cam he almost didn’t pay attention.

He turned his attention to the screen, which was hitting various spots around the stadium to unsuspecting couples and watching them kiss on screen. Castiel felt a pang of jealously. Why couldn’t he find love like that?

Though he was soon brought back to reality as he noticed someone familiar on the screen. Oh god. No way. There was _no_ way they were pointing the camera at him and Dean. He felt Dean tense up next to him as everyone turned towards them, hopeful.

Castiel was about to shake his head and turn away when he felt Dean’s hand on his chin, turning it towards him. What was Dean doing?  Why in the wor-

Castiel felt warm lips press against his as the stadium erupted in cheers. It was a short, chaste kiss but Castiel was frozen in spot. He stared at Dean with wide eyes as the man in question coughed and turned back to the game, his hand now squeezing the others.

What just happened? Did Dean really _kiss_ him? It didn’t mean anything though right? He just did it for the camera… There was no way Dean felt the same way Castiel did. That explains why he refused to pay attention to Castiel for the rest of the game right?

Reluctantly, Castiel turned back to the game, his mind reeling with questions that he couldn’t ask. Before he knew it, the game ended and apparently KU had won because the stadium erupted in cheers, the band played the fight song and he’d lost Dean’s warmth as he stood up, cheering as well.

Dean turned towards Castiel with a huge grin on his face, it was blinding. But soon that grin turned into a frown as he looked away again, blush tinting his cheeks. Castiel felt as though his whole world was crashing down.

The two exited the stadium completely silent, even though Castiel could tell Dean was buzzing with excitement and energy. He really needed to ask Dean what the whole kiss was about. After thinking about it for the remainder of the game, he was irritated.

What right did Dean have to go and kiss him like that?

Soon enough, the two were outside of Castiel’s dorm, Dean awkwardly shuffling his feet, glancing at Castiel. The smaller man let out an irritated sigh as he forced Dean to make eye contact with him.

“What was that?” The abrupt question seemed to take Dean by surprise as he tried to look away.

“What was what?” Dean was trying to avoid the question, and it broke Castiel’s heart. He could at least tell the truth.

“You know, you could at least warn me before kissing me in front of an entire stadium of people.” Dean bit his lip as he opened his mouth to respond, though Castiel didn’t let him.

“You shouldn’t have kissed me if you were going to regret it.” This got Deans attention apparently as he snapped his head up, green meeting blue.

“Wait what?” Castiel flinched slightly at the tone of Dean’s voice, causing him to shrink back towards the wall.

“Y-You heard me. You had no right to kiss me for fun. I took it to heart Dean… I just…” His voice trembled slightly as he now avoided eye contact. “It’s not fair to do that… It makes me hopeful that you feel the same about me… and I can’t handle that because it’s far from the truth.”

Dean was staring wide eyed at Castiel now. “Wait. You… You like me?” Castiel felt his back hit the wall as he tried to escape further, though he nodded his head in a jerking motion. He closed his eyes, ready to feel a fist or something, anything, but what he wasn’t expecting was the plush lips pressing readily against his mouth.

Eyes shooting open he responded eagerly to the kiss, properly responding this time as Dean wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him from the wall and pressing their bodies flush together.

“Cas I don’t regret kissing you, I regret not kissing you sooner.” Dean mumbled between kisses. “I feel the same way about you Cas… I’ve felt it since our last year in highschool… When you came out to me. I didn’t think it was possible Cas I just…” Castiel hushed him by kissing him again.

“Let’s get inside… We’re making a scene.” Dean nodded eagerly as they fumbled into Castiel’s room together.

Who knew a Kiss Cam was all it took to bring them together?

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH guys I know it’s been awhile and this isn’t part of my OTP Challenge, but I am actually in college and I’m part of the marching band where I go, and we went to our rivalling team’s stadium for our annual game and they had a Kiss Cam and I couldn’t help but write this because it was too cute not to! Also, if you go to a school with a marching band, treat them with respect because they do a lot of shit for the atmosphere of the stadium and they work super hard to make their sound and shows look good! This is coming from a fellow Marching Band Student!


End file.
